Hermosa Devoción
by ZuryHimura
Summary: Au semi-dark fic. Un daño irreparable es ocasionado cuando Nanami se da cuenta de que nada es lo que parece en su relación. Después de pensar que el amor verdadero es siempre el primero, duda al darse cuenta de que con los años todos cambian, para bien o para mal…
1. Chapter 1

**"Hermosa Devoción"**

**Por Zury Himura**

**Edición gracias a Tennyo destiny**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, por otro lado quisiera aunque sea a Tomoe.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_-En el manto de la noche, se ha llenado con un brillo de estrellas,  
todas juntas se ven hermosas, con el movimiento ondulante de una ligera brisa,  
me encanta observarlo en medio de tus brazos,  
porque yo siento que es como viajar con cada paso por el infinito cielo,  
deseo que me sonrías como la más sublime de las flores.  
Desde que llegaste, te convertiste en la reina de mi devoción.-_

Lo miró por segunda vez, la luz de la mañana bañaba la mitad de su fino rostro, dejando en oscuridad la otra mitad que ella contemplaba. Una suave briza entró por la ventana e hizo que ella temblara y se abrazara a sí misma para conservar el calor corporal. Sintió una mirada lavanda posarse sobre ella y se revolvió incómoda y nerviosa sobre su lugar.

Estaba ahí en medio de todos, en el que se suponía seria el día más importante y ahora que él estaba frente a ella, no tenía la capacidad de articular palabra alguna. Acongojada, bajó el rostro, evitando el contacto visual que el hombre de cabellera plateada intentaba establecer. Eran demasiado jóvenes, su madre se lo había dicho, siendo a la misma vez, ignorada por ambos. Ella tenía diecisiete años y él dieciocho. Sin duda se habían convertido en una pareja inmadura. ¿Pero que podía hacer ella? Lo amaba a pesar de su corta edad. Los días en la cafetería, en el taller mecánico donde trabaja el joven, la playa, la calle y en cualquier otro lugar donde hubieran posado pies, todos esos momentos le habían convencido de que era, el indicado. Por eso, ella se había entregado a él sin ningún remordimiento ni temor.

Decidida subió su vista, al oírlo moverse e imaginó los pantalones sucios y manchados de grasa que el joven vestía en sus días de trabajo. ¡Que diferente se veía vestido en kimono tradicional! No había esperado esa impresión al presenciar su nueva apariencia.

—_Él no es nadie, ¡¿qué tiene él para ofrecerte?! Solo te usó. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida como para pensar que alguien como él te amaría? ¡Él solo quiere tu dinero! —_Recordó a su madre decir sin ninguna pizca de compasión hacia ella.

Tragó con nerviosismo cuando su escrutinio llegó a la parte superior del cuerpo masculino. Él era simplemente hermoso. Su cabello corto era sedoso y único, sus ojos rasgados le daban aires de misterio y sensualidad. Y, a pesar de que no sonreía muy seguido, las veces que lo hacía podía, girarle el corazón en un millón de vuelcos al verlo.

—Nanami —llamó Tomoe al notar el temblor en las manos de la niña.

La joven alzó su barbilla y siguió contemplando los rasgos del chico. Sus ojos violetas, eran los que le habían atraído y los que la habían enamorado desde que le había conocido. Primero había comenzado con una amistad común y corriente, convirtiéndose gradualmente en lo que había deseado desde siempre. Cada vez que su madre iba a la gasolinera después de recogerla de la escuela, Nanami tenía la oportunidad de verle en secreto. Su curioso corto cabello de singularidad platinada y sus ojos color lavanda eran lo primero que le había llamado la atención. Y, después de varias visitas al lugar con el pretexto de comprar golosinas y pasar por el taller mecánico, había podido entablar conversación con él. Había sido difícil pero lo había logrado.

Sus amigas de la escuela la habían envidiado. Hasta la acompañaban a comprar "_cosas",_ para confirmar que no se tratara de una tomada de pelo. Estaba tan feliz, habían pasado meses para que al fin él pudiera invitarla a salir. El muchacho tenía fama de no tomar a nadie enserio y ella, de cierta forma lo entendía. Él era guapo y soltero, estudiaba en un colegio comunitario y trabajaba tiempo completo en el taller. Aún a pesar de lo que se decía a su alrededor, ella lo ignoró todo.

Tomoe era diferente con ella, la protegía y cuidaba, y aunque fuera un poco distante siempre trataba de complacerla en todo.

Después de algunas salidas y encuentros furtivos, las cosas entre ellos habían evolucionado. Habían dormido juntos en el mismo futon y en algunos colchones en diferentes oportunidades, poniendo a Tomoe a reflexionar sobre su relación. Él era un chico bastante tradicional, sí tomaba una mujer era porque la amaba. Así, al poco tiempo había decidido hacérselo saber al comprometerse con ella.

La horquilla…

Aquel accesorio había servido como símbolo de su compromiso, señal de una unidad futura mientras las cosas con su madre se apaciguaran. Pero entonces, la actitud de la madre seguía siendo la misma. Seguía desaprobando la relación entre los dos y poniendo obstáculos para separarlo. Todo eso había pasado hasta unas semanas atrás, cuando la alerta de un desmayo había obligado a Nanami a ir a la enfermería de su escuela. Por falta de instrumentos, la enfermera no había podido hacerle los exámenes correspondientes y solo así había supuesto que se trataba de un embarazo.

Un embarazo no planeado…

Al decírselo a Tomoe, él había cambiado de apariencia. Nunca en su vida lo había visto sonreír de aquella manera. Dicho hecho le ocasionó un remolino de emociones en su interior, tenía miedo de ser una madre tan joven pero también se sentía reconfortada, de que el padre de su hijo estaría a su lado apoyándola en todo momento.

Los planes de boda se habían disparado en seguida y su mejor amiga Yukihi. Le había asistido con todos los preparativos, haciendo lo que planeaba más rápido y fácil. Todo hasta la semana pasada había ido de maravilla. Su madre parecía estar aceptando, levemente resignada, que ella no sería una madre soltera y que Tomoe estaría integrándose como parte de la familia. Hasta le había dicho que la horquilla de compromiso debía estar en una caja de cristal y no arrumbada por ahí en uno de sus cajones.

Todo había marchado bien, su vestido extrañamente aún le quedaba de maravilla. Fue Yukihi la que le había recomendado entonces, ir al médico de cabecera y asegurarse de que estaba embaraza antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. ¿Qué era lo que Yukihi había tratado de decir?, sabía de antemano que su amiga no quería para nada a Tomoe. Pero, ¿aquello era motivo suficiente como para creer que él solo estaría con ella por el infante?

Sin argumentar de nuevo, Nanami fue a la clínica de la familia y fue examinada por el doctor de su más entera confianza. Los exámenes correspondientes se habían hecho y solo había sido cuestión de minutos para que confirmara lo que ella, ya sabía.

—No estas embarazada…

Eso había dicho el hombre mayor de bigote negro, rompiéndole el corazón que tanto había latido de emoción solo minutos atrás. Desgarrada y desganada, salió de la clínica hecha trizas. ¿Qué haría si Tomoe no la quería por lo que ella era?, ¿qué haría sin él?

Llegó a la casa desbaratando y rompiendo todo en su habitación, la duda de ser o no correspondida se había instalado cómodamente en su mente. Seguramente Yukihi se echaría a reír cuando Tomoe la botara y encontrara a otra chica mejor, a alguien que le pudiera dar hijos.

Las noches habían sido largas desde ese día, su conciencia le decía que lo mejor era ir con Tomoe y decirle la verdad. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, como Yukihi había dicho. Pero, entonces su lado egoísta le había influenciado. Quería esperar después de la boda y decirle que ella no se había enterado, solo algunos días atrás. Por otra parte ese era el momento en el que el magnífico papel de la moral se hacía presente. Ella no era así, además existía el divorcio y Tomoe por despecho lo buscaría al día siguiente de enterarse de sus mentiras. ¿Por qué aquello seria mentir, cierto?

De esa forma había estado hasta una noche antes de su boda y cuando al fin se había decidido decirle la verdad a Tomoe y esperar lo mejor de él sucedía lo peor. Lo había citado en el lugar donde se le había propuesto. Los arboles de sakura estaban llenos de flores y algunos pétalos juguetones volaban a su alrededor, dándole a esa noche un hermoso e inolvidable efecto por si era rechazada. Del nerviosismo no había calculado el tiempo de su salida y ni mucho menos de su llegada. Tomoe tardaría en llegar otra media hora para cumplir con el horario, que ella misma le había impuesto. Así que ahí estaba ella esperando, sentada y recargada en la base de un árbol. Escucharía las pisadas y luego se levantaría para recibir a su prometido, a su Tomoe.

La sorpresa que se había dado al asomarse por causa de algunos ruidos fue ver la femenina silueta de su amiga adentrándose en el campo.

¿Qué hacia Yukihi ahí?

Antes de que pudiera salir y saludar a su amiga observó atónita el largo kimono tradicional que a Tomoe, le gustaba usar cuando no se encontraba trabajando. ¿Acaso ese encuentro estaba planeado?

—_Así que has llegado hasta aquí —había saludado Tomoe, acercándose a la mujer de coleta baja, Yukihi._

—_No me pude resistir —confesaba la mujer con la voz quebrada y la que, en un parpadeo, se había arrojado a los brazos de Tomoe—. No lo hagas —continuó articulando la joven…_

—_Lo tengo que hacer —había respondido el del cabello plateado, correspondiendo el abrazo—. Sé qué no es lo que quieres, Yukihi. Pero ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Mañana sufrirás por mi culpa —musitó el muchacho._

¿Mañana?, ese día seria su boda… ¿sufrir por su culpa?, ¿abrazos? ¿Dónde había quedado la repulsión y el odio que Yukihi sentía contra Tomoe? ¿Acaso….? Nanami había vuelto a mirarles de lejos, ellos se veían tan bien juntos, como si estuvieran destinados. Sin necesidad de quedarse para lo que vendría después, se había levantado abandonando su escondite y regresando a su casa con el corazón roto. Ellos se amaban en secreto y por eso no solo Yukihi sufriría, sino que Tomoe a la larga también lo haría. Todo encajaba, Yukihi siempre evitándolo y hablando mal de él, su palabra capciosa que la había hecho dudar. ¡Solo fingía!

Así era como había llegado hasta ese punto. Ella se encontraba vestida de blanco y Tomoe al frente suyo vestido con un kimono elegante. La autoridad que oficiaría la ceremonia había tenido que interrumpir el evento por petición suya, sorprendiendo a todos los invitados al salir de la mano junto a Tomoe.

Nunca olvidaría la expresión en su rostro, sus ojos lavanda se habían abierto de golpe al escucharla parar la ceremonia y su ceño fruncido se había profundizado al ser arrastrado fuera del templo. Se había cruzado de brazos esperando una explicación, y ella estaba lista para dársela.

—¿Qué te pasa Nanami?, si estas enferma o algo solo tenías que decirlo —dijo el de cabello blanquecino sin cambiar su rostro preocupado.

—No es eso —confesó la chica—. Tomoe, no estoy embarazada.

El joven dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados y se acercó cuidadosamente a la que estaba por ser su esposa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Fui con otro doctor y me ha dicho que no lo estoy, así que no tenemos por qué hacer esto.

—Pero… —titubeó Tomoe, tomándola de los brazos que lo habían acogido con su calor en el pasado—. Aún… sí no lo estuvieras, nada de esto tiene por qué cambiar.

Nanami sintió como su corazón se le hundía en el estómago y estuvo a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar como una desgraciada cuando las imágenes del día anterior regresaron como una película a su cabeza. ¿Quiera seguir con la farsa?, ¡pues ella ya no!, lo quería dejar libre para que él pudiera hacer su vida con Yukihi.

—Tal vez para ti no cambien, pero para mí si…

Y sin más explicaciones dejo caer justamente en el piso el ramo de rosas blancas con sakuras que había elegido para su boda. Lo miró por última vez, antes de coger los bordes de su largo y elegante kimono blanco y echarse a correr, ignorando la voz que gritaba su nombre.

Una vez que el cielo había sido invadido por la oscuridad de la noche, Nanami había regresado al campo de sakuras que había visitado la noche anterior. Se colocó en el centro, con maleta en mano y despidiéndose de su alrededor, sollozó algunas palabras como despedida. Metió su mano a su maleta y sacó de entre los pliegues de piel, la horquilla que había tenido tanto significado para ella. Sabía que Tomoe iría, así que devolviéndole aquel detalle, esperaba que el hombre pudiera sentirse libre y rehacer su vida. Ojeó el lugar por última vez y después de eso, hecho su paso a andar sin volver a mirar atrás.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

La delgada figura apurada de Tomoe se distinguió entre los rosados arboles de sakura. Sus pasos eran elegantes a pesar de su profesión y sus facciones perfectas y sin emoción. Se hincó en el piso al observar el accesorio que una vez le había regalado a Nanami y entrecerró la mirada. Nanami había dejado eso como su último adiós. Con ello, la niña creía haberlo dejado libre.

Sin más que hacer en ese lugar, colocó la horquilla en una de sus mangas de su kimono y acomodando sus cabellos cortos que habían sido movidos de una forma descuidada por el viento, comenzó a caminar hacia lo más oscuro y profundo del bosque. Inconscientemente en la misma dirección por donde Nanami había huido.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de autor: Este es mi primer fic en este fandom y me alegra mucho de salir del de Rurouni Kenshin, aunque mi _forte _siempre estará allá, quiero hacer lo mismo con esta serie. Me gustan mucho los fics de tramas bien trabajadas, que soporten un _lemon_ (si es que hay) pero sobretodo que valga la pena leer. Así que de una vez les digo que siempre que escribo soy medio dramas y que si me ponen a elegir siempre me iré por los long fics. Así que con esto ya saben que esperar de mí. Por favor comenten y déjenme saber que les ha parecido el primer capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

**—Hermosa Devoción—**

**Por Zury Himura**

Corrección por Tennyo Destiny

* * *

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, por otro lado la historia lo es.

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste y dejen un review. Gracias a Ed por sus puntos de vista.

* * *

Capítulo 2

**I**

Se despertó agitada, su corazón latía acelerado ocasionándole un dolor que le comprimía el pecho. Llevó su mano temblorosa hacia su cabeza y sollozó, maldiciendo su fortuna y los tristes recuerdos que la asediaban después de lo que había hecho. Habían pasado ya un par de años después de abandonar su vieja vida, incluyendo su casa, sus amigas, y a la persona que más había amado en su vida… Tomoe.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, decidida a espantar las pesadillas que habían habitado toda la noche en su cabeza. Prendió la ducha y aún con su camisón de dormir, entró al agua helada dejando que le recorriera el cuerpo. Atormentada, agachó la cabeza dejando que las lágrimas se mezclaran con las gotas que limpiaban su cuerpo y que, inconscientemente, se llevaban su pasado con ellas… como todas las mañanas.

Sollozo de dolor, ¿Por qué sentía que había hecho algo mal? ¿Por qué sentía remordimiento y su recuerdo la asechaba siempre? ¿Por qué sus memorias no la dejaban seguir con su vida? Al cabo, ellos habían sido los que habían jugado con ella, los que le habían visto la cara y los que gracias a ella seguramente vivirían en un feliz matrimonio con veinte hijos hermosos como su padre… ¿Por qué se sentía miserable?

Paso su mano sobre el camisón que se adheriría a sus ligeras curvas con el agua y después lo arrojo hacia el piso. Eso era lo mismo que quería hacer con sus recuerdos, quería ser una persona nueva y poder vivir en paz y sin remordimientos.

Después de algunos minutos, salió y se cambió. Tenía que llegar al trabajo explicando el porqué de su retraso nuevamente. Luego de cepillar su cabello, se lavó los dientes y se encamino hacia la cocina, tomando una rebanada de pan y una botella de agua. Era como un robot, tenía una rutina marcada y su vida era aburrida, todo lo que hacía era parte de su existencia en el mundo de su _inexistencia._

Estaba harta de esas pesadillas, donde Tomoe siempre estaba esperándola en medio de los árboles de sakura, ofreciéndole la mano y reprochándole el porqué de su abandono. Ella aceptaba su mano pero entonces un río de sangre cubría sus delicados pies, mientras Tomoe reía y se giraba con Yukiji.

Suspiró, sabía que ella era la única que nunca había logrado avanzar en su vida y que a pesar de los años ella no había podido rehacer su vida con ningún otro hombre. A sus veintiún años, Tomoe había sido la única relación seria que había tenido. Fuera de él, todos habían sido intentos fallidos que no pasaban de las dos semanas. Por otro lado, estaba segura que para ese entonces Tomoe y Yukiji ya estarían juntos y con ocho retoños divinos de los cuales estarían orgullosos. Eso… le afligía y causaba un poco de envidia si tenía que sincerarse.

Más animada, encendió su carro y lo echo a andar. En el camino no pudo evitarlo, pero se descolocó con las noticias que se informaban en la radio. El número de asesinatos en su ciudad cada día aumentaba y lo peor es que aún no daban con los sospechosos. Resopló, esa situación no estaba siendo manejada adecuadamente, aún no tenían ninguna pista, los asesinos seguían libres y matando gente sin compasión.

Entró al edificio del periódico donde trabajaba después de estacionar su carro y acomodar algunos cabellos rebeldes que volaban libremente por el aire. Saludó a las recepcionistas fingiendo una gran sonrisa, sí, fingir felicidad… había aprendido a hacerlo durante los últimos años de su vida. La verdad era que lo extrañaba, extrañaba a Tomoe de gran manera y como nadie se lo imaginaba. Tenía que vivir engañando a todo el mundo y hacerles creer que ella era una chica fuerte y feliz.

—¡Nanami!

La joven salió de sus pensamientos y dirigió la vista hacia el chico pelirrojo que salía de su oficina—. Te estaba esperando, tontita. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Kurama, discúlpame… se me hizo tarde —se excusó la joven, asintiendo con rapidez y adelantando sus pasos—. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —inquirió al colocarse en su escritorio, o el que muy pronto sería su escritorio.

Había terminado su carrera de periodista solo algunos meses, y gracias a su destreza y cartas de recomendación había logrado obtener un puesto de pasante en el periódico más prestigioso de todo el Japón. Solo estaba esperando que sus superiores se animaran y la emplearan permanentemente. Ella era la mejor, sus artículos había logrado la primera plana desde la semana inicial en su estancia en ese empleo. Solo tenía que esperar un poco más… eso se lo había repetido las ultimas semanas.

—Umm, el director nos ha entregado el portafolio del proyecto en el que trabajaremos —El joven le extendió varias carpetas y las acomodó en su escritorio—. Parece que no es nada fuera de lo común.

—Mmmm —dudó la castaña sospechosa—. Siempre que dices que «_no será nada fuera de lo común»_ siempre es lo contrario.

El pelirrojo tragó en seco y le extendió la carpeta más ancha a su compañera de trabajo—. Bien, me has descubierto… ahora fíjate en esto.

Nanami sonrió y cogió el folder de las manos de su amigo. Seria, comenzó a leer el título de su próximo trabajo:

"_Asesino serial en Japón"_

_Por Nanami M. y Kurama S._

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó la de ojos color avellana azotando la carpeta blanca en su escritorio—. ¡Sí ni siquiera hemos comenzado, y ya tienen nuestros nombres en el encabezado! Lo hicieron para obligarnos a tomar esta nota —gruñó—. ¡Los odio!

—¿A si, Momozomo? —Escuchó una tercera voz interrumpir. Era Mikage, el dueño del periódico para el que trabajaba—. Me entristece saber eso —dijo, arrojando aire hacia su rostro con su abanico—, ya que esta nota te iba a garantizar un lugar estable dentro de esta compañía, pero en fin… seguramente pronto vendrá otra valiente que pueda hacerlo, ¿no lo crees?

La castaña agachó la cabeza. Él siempre encontraba algo que la forzaba a hacer su voluntad y lo peor de todo era que siempre funcionaba—. Está bien, Mikage. Hoy comenzaremos —concedió la joven cabizbaja. Quería ese empleo, era por lo que había luchado todos aquellos meses en los que a pesar de su depresión y vida siniestra había logrado completar con perfección y profesionalismo.

—Eso pensé —dijo el dueño del edificio acomodando sus gafas a mitad del puente de su fina nariz, antes de salir de la oficina.

—Bien. —Nanami miró a su compañero quien colocaba todos los documentos de nuevo en el estuche—. Vámonos.

Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Tal vez terminarían muertos y agujerados por un montón de balas en el proceso de la nota, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que demostrarse a sí misma que estaba dispuesta a retarse y lograr aún lo impensable. Además, Kurama también dependía de esa nota, ya que él, siendo un empleado permanente en la empresa seguro tendría un bono extra a parte de un buen aumento de salario. Lo haría, aunque le costara la vida.

**II**

Algunos indicios de la policía, más bien… los únicos indicios de la policía los llevaban a una bodega abandonada, donde supuestamente un grupo de traficantes se encontraría negociando con algunos asesinos a los que habían contratado para su siguiente objetivo. Los policías no estaban seguros de que esos homicidas eran a los que efectivamente ellos estaban buscando, pero por los meses de recolección de información de las víctimas, todo indicaba que este grupo de mafiosos tenía algún motivo para asesinarlos.

—Kurama —susurró Nanami entre los arbustos—. Tendremos que entrar junto con el escuadrón especial, tenemos que tener al menos una imagen de lo que pasara allá adentro.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —se exaltó el pelirrojo—. Yo no entraré… ¿cómo sabes que no lloverán balas allá adentro?

La de ojos chocolate dudó pero después de algunos segundos de meditación le arrojó su mochila, sacando de ahí una cámara pequeña la cual colocó en su cuello.

—Vaya, sabía que no entrarías ahí —se bofó ella antes de salir corriendo.

—¡Nanami! —gruñó Kurama pero fue ignorado. Luego, al verla entrar por una de las ventanas de la bodega abandonada sin ser vista por los policías, decidió seguirla encomendándose a los cielos por sus vidas.

La joven siempre era impetuosa e impulsiva, no había nadie en la vida que pudiera detenerla cuando se aferraba a realizar algo. Sabía que no podría detenerla aun si se le rogara de rodillas suplicándole que no arriesgará su vida. Pero él la conocía desde que había llegado a la ciudad, y sabía que algo en su pasado la había marcado de tal manera que como consecuencia, ella no apreciaba su vida de la misma manera que cualquier otro ser humano normal lo haría.

A ella no le importaba salir herida, al parecer solo quería entregarse a cosas peligrosas y llenas de adrenalina solo para olvidar el dolor y la penumbra que llevaba por dentro. Así era Nanami Momozono.

Bajó su falda una vez entró a la bodega, al parecer los policías tardarían en entrar por cualquier razón que los había demorado. Nanami se adentró más a los corredores que estaban cubiertos por las sombras de las largas paredes de la bodega. Con cuidado, se recargó contra la pared al escuchar los pasos de un individuo acercarse. Luego, con agilidad pudo atravesar algunos de los cuartos sin ser descubierta. Su corazón se le aceleraba conforme iba atravesando los pasillos de aquella locación. Escucho varios pasos a lo lejos, al parecer la policía se había animado a entrar. Tenía que darse prisa antes de que la descubrieran o peor, de que la implicaran con los criminales… _implicaran… criminales_… ¡Mierda, no lo había pensado! ¡¿Por qué Kurama no la había detenido?!

Agitada, se cubrió en un casillero cuando algunos disparos a lo lejos se comenzaron a escuchar. Estaba perdida, al fin el precio de ser una imprudente compulsiva sería completado con su vida. Con suerte, cruzó una puerta de madera que vio a su izquierda. Entró a una velocidad la cual ni siquiera ella misma sabía que poseía. Recorrió la habitación oscura, parecía ser la oficina de alguien importante ya que gran cantidad de carpetas se encontraban estancadas en las repisas.

Escudriñó con curiosidad una larga figura en una esquina del cuarto. Cambió con rapidez la visión de noche de su cámara para captar mejor al individuo. Entrecerró la mirada al observar dos cosas puntiagudas en el tope de su cabeza… ¿acaso eran orejas? Escéptica, caminó varios pasos acercándose al que al parecer vestía un kimono largo y tradicional.

—Hmmm…

Nanami paró al escuchar las risas divertidas del individuo frente de ella—. Es mejor que te rindas, estás rodeado o rodeada por la policía —gritó amenazante y sacando una pluma de su bolsillo, estaba dispuesta a atacar si era necesario.

—¿Enserio…? —preguntó el hombre echando su cabello largo hacia atrás con una mano—. Creo que has entrado al lugar equivocado… _humana._

Los ojos de Nanami se abrieron aún más al ver una llama de fuego azul emerger de una de las manos masculinas y luego ser lanzada hacia los estantes llenos de papeles. Todo en el cuarto se alumbró, facilitándole observar con detalle los rasgos físicos del que la había llamado _humana_ de un modo ligeramente despectivo.

—¿Qué eres…? —inquirió Nanami al observar su suave cola cubierta de pelaje plateado.

—Soy el que terminará con tu vida… —exclamó el hombre encendiendo otra llama de fuego azul y girándose al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se quedaron callados por varios minutos, mirándose a los ojos al encontrar familiares los rasgos físicos de uno y el otro.

La mano del de cabello plateado llegó hasta sus labios semi abiertos, tocándolos y preguntándose si lo que sus ojos veían era ciertamente lo que estaba frente de él. Cerró el puño, consumiendo su fuego _fauto_ en el acto.

—¿Tomoe? —preguntó Nanami al dejarse caer al suelo, debilitada por la conmoción que había sufrido. Sus ojos estaban decididos a no dejar escapar la figura que comenzaba a acercarse hacia a ella. Sus brazos temblaban con cada paso delicado y elegante que el del kimono ejecutaba. Su corazón latía estrepitosamente amenazándole con salirse de su pecho—. ¿Eres tú?

El de larga cabellera paró justo a solo pulgadas de ella, se inclinó y la cogió del brazo halándola por toda la habitación junto con él. Abrió varias puertas y cruzó varias habitaciones dentro de la bodega sin decir una sola palabra o volver a mirarla siquiera. Su agarre se hacía más fuerte gradualmente, enterrando sus largas unas al aferrarse a su blanca piel.

—¡Contéstame! ¿Eres tú? —repitió la castaña mientras seguía siendo arrastrada sin contemplación.

No recibió una respuesta, es su lugar fue arrojada hacia el balcón del primer piso que daba hacia un bosque. Ahí, con la claridad de la mañana pudo contemplar con más definición las facciones del sujeto que la había llevado hasta ahí. Estaba segura que él era Tomoe… con orejas, cabello largo y cola… pero seguía siendo Tomoe… ¿A que estaba jugando? ¿Acaso se había disfrazado así porque no quería ser reconocido? ¿Cómo había logrado crear fuego de su mano? ¿Por qué se vestía con kimonos elegantes de mujer? ¿Qué le había pasado? Su mirada ya no era la misma dulce de algunos años, en su lugar era una fría y calculadora…. ¡¿Qué había pasado con el hombre al que había amado sin cesar durante más de cinco años?!

El hombre rió de medio lado y flexionó sus rodillas hasta colocarse a la altura de la chica que estaba tendida en el piso. La tomó de la barbilla con sus largos y delgados dedos, girando su rostro y observando cada detalle en su rostro.

Después la recogió del suelo y sin una palabra la arrojó hacia el bosque como si se tratara de un estorbo del cual se estaba deshaciendo. El chico alzó la barbilla entretenido al verla sentarse y maldecirlo por haber sido tratada de esa forma. En seguida, dio la media vuelta dispuesto a regresar dentro de la bodega.

—¡Tomoe! —gritó Nanami.

El hombre detuvo sus pasos, ladeó su rostro y le regalo una sonrisa burlona.

Él… él había reaccionado con su nombre…. Él era Tomoe—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —exclamó la castaña tratando de escalar el balcón y detenerlo—. Allá es peligroso, ven conmigo… ¿no recuerdas quién soy?

El de cabello largo regresó hacia el balcón, tomó de ambas manos a la joven sosteniéndola en el aire y con una de sus uñas puntiagudas, acarició la punta de la nariz de la chica hasta bajarla y separar ambos de sus labios—. Sé quién eres… _humana_ —sonrió fríamente antes de dejarla caer al pasto y arrojar una bola de fuego, incendiando el balcón de madera para evitarle volver a entrar. Se giró, y erguido en prepotencia volvió a acomodar su cabello en un movimiento ondulante con solo algunos de sus dedos, entrando después de haberle dedicado una última mirada a la que gritaba su nombre para que saliera de la bodega.

—¡Tomoe, vuelve! —gritó Nanami antes de ser abrazada por otro par de brazos y ser alejada de aquella bodega repleta en llamas.

—Nanami, eres una idiota —Escuchó a Kurama reprenderla mientras la arrastraba por el bosque.

—No entiendes… tenemos que regresar —suplicó forcejeando entre los brazos de su amigo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por su rostro. Tenía que salvarlo, sacarlo de ahí o moriría.

—No podemos, si lo hacemos pensaran que somos parte del crimen organizado, así que deja de comportarte como una niña y comienza a comportarse como una mujer con lógica —gritó el pelirrojo alzándola en sus brazos y corriendo entre los árboles.

—Yo… yo lo vi… —lloró ella… sintiendo que la oscuridad se apoderaba de sus parpados—. Kurama… lo… volví a ver…

—¿De qué hablas, Nanami? —preguntó el hombre sintiendo el cuerpo femenino más ligero y flojo en su agarre—. ¿A quién viste?

—A… —pronunció la muchacha antes de perder la conciencia.

_Yo vi… te vi Tomoe…._

Continuará…

Notas de autor: Hola! Espero que estén bien. Me tarde en escribir porque tengo exámenes finales y he sufrido de muchas cosas hehe, pero da igual ya ando con un poquito más de tiempo. Espero que les guste este capítulo y me hagan saber si les gusto.

También les quiero recordar que el capítulo 120 de Kamisama ya está en español en la página de Wordy Wings Transalation, donde soy la traductora… También ya estamos trabajando en el capítulo 121, el cual estará muy pronto.


End file.
